


Признание

by FernSoup



Series: О том, как это было [3]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Ficbook, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernSoup/pseuds/FernSoup
Summary: Один влюблённый признаётся другого влюблённому в своих чувствах. Это всё.
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson
Series: О том, как это было [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Признание

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо этим двум людям за их рисунки и вдохновение. Это лучшее, что можно было бы увидеть в 2 часа ночи во время бессонницы: 
> 
> Thank to this two people for their arts and inspiration. This is the best things I have could seen at 2 a.m. during my  
> insomnia.
> 
> https://vk.com/pocherkuli?w=wall-170431465_1653
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CIbPeZMguZh/
> 
> И отдельная благодарность этому человеку за вдохновение этим шиппом в принципе:
> 
> And special thanks for this human for inspiration with this ship in principle:
> 
> https://instagram.com/sarksakura?igshid=eqin4s70mb1
> 
> Sorry for my English, by the way.

Это был рядовой день для Бёрта. Самый обычный, скучный, заурядный день. Ну, если не считать быстро бьющегося сердца в груди Кёртиса от предстоящего дела. Важного и значимого дела, которое требовало неотложного обсуждения, поэтому Бёрт постоянно откладывал его на потом. Дело, которое он запланировал давно, но всё никак не мог найти подходящего момента для его исполнения. Ему нужна была уединённая, без лишних глаз тихая и спокойная обстановка, но Свен, как всегда, был занят. А если нет, то рядом с ним обязательно кто-то находился. А когда Свен был один, то занят на работе уже был Бёрт. И так это стало бесконечным колесом. Кёртис уже хотел было плюнуть на всё и сделать это на глазах перед соклановцами, но он переживал, что Свен будет нервничать из-за этого. Бёрту хватало его собственных нервов.

И вот он снова шёл со своим обыкновенным ничего не выражающим выражением лица по коридорам космической станции, ощущая, тем не менее, полнейшее разочарование в себе. Он направлялся в комнату отдыха за своим законным кофе. Ему оставалось пройти пару коридоров и он оказался бы в своём любимом помещении. Он шёл своим медленным шагом, пока путь ему не преградил Свен. Он стоял перед ним, неловко почёсывая затылок.

— Бёрт, у тебя есть свободная минутка? – неловко улыбаясь спросил он.

— Да, конечно.

— Тогда я могу тебя о кое-чём спросить?

Бёрт кивнул и сосредоточился на том, что ему сейчас скажет его лидер относительно работы. Кёртис был обескуражен и почувствовал себя так, как будто его полностью обезоружили, когда Свен встал перед ним на одно колено. Все, кто проходил мимо или стояли у куллера, тут же обратили на них внимание, делая происходящее ещё более ошарашенным для связиста. Возможно, если бы он не был в глубоком потрясении от происходящего, то может быть он б услышал визг Шляпной Девочки где-то позади себя.

— Это происходит, это происходит! – прыгала она от радости. Стоит ли говорить, что на её вопли прибежали все, кто был в соседних комнатах. Среди наблюдателей была и Кэрол, которая решила проявить немного уважения и смотреть на всё происходящее из дальнего угла, хотя и в её голове пронеслось ″Наконец-то!″, тем временем как Ведьма пыталась успокоить свою подругу в лиловой шляпке. 

— Бёрт Кёртис, ты самый важный человек для меня. Ты тот, кто не устаёт давать мне силы и тот, кто не перестаёт верить в меня. Я хочу отплатить тебе тем же самым, и пообещать, что чтобы не случилось, я никогда не оставлю тебя позади и обещаю быть рядом, пока смерть не разлучит нас. Ответь мне только на один главный вопрос, – сказав это, Свенссон достал из кармана пиджака маленькую коробочку, – ты выйдешь за меня? – Свен открыл коробочку и из неё показалось золотое обручальное кольцо с бриллиантом.

Все, кто знал Бёрта, ну или просто слышал о нём, были осведомлены о том, что у него бывает только одно выражение лица. Кто-то, кто контактировал с ним ежедневно, со временем начинал разбирать нюансы этого ничего не выражающего лица. Так появился список пятидесяти оттенков недовольства Бёрта Кёртиса. Что ж, сегодня в коллекции лиц связиста появилось новое, до сегодняшнего дня невиданное удивлённое и растерянное лицо главы коммуникационного отдела. Жаль, что потом Шляпная Девочка, лежащая на полу и бормочущая что-то невнятное себе под нос, которую сейчас пытаются привести в чувства Ведьма и Леприкон, принёсший стакан воды, будет слышать об этом из уст окружающих, но так и не увидит этого собственными глазами. Впрочем, и того, что она успела увидеть ей хватит на всю жизнь. 

Бёрт стоял потерянный в пространстве. Он не мог никак пошевелится. Столько людей сейчас смотрит на него. И Свен стоит перед ним на колене. Он хотел было обернуться по сторонам, чтобы оценить ситуацию, но потом решил, что он уступать не намерен, и если не сейчас, то никогда. Кёртис собрал всё мужество и стойкость, что были у него. Он сжал свои ладони в кулаки, вернул на место своё суровое и безразличное лицо, чтобы сказать серьёзным тоном:

— Только при одном условии.

Что ж, теперь в замешательстве были все, включая Свена. Последний был ещё немного напуган таким внезапным поворотом.

— А? – только и смог из себя выдавить Свенссон будучи в полном замешательстве.  
Бёрт сунул руку во внутренний карман своей жилетки и, вытаскивая маленькую коробочку оттуда, он сам встал на одно колено и открыл бархатным короб, показывая Свену золотое кольцо с гравировкой узоров, которое ему помогала выбирать Кэрол, и ласково, почти смущённо улыбаясь, сказал:

— Я соглашусь, если согласишься ты. 

Свен не выдержал. Он слишком долго готовился к этому моменту, писал и переписывал своё признание, чтобы по итогу просто сказать первые пришедшие на ум слова. Он долго искал подходящего момента, не имея и малейшего представления о том, что из себя этот подходящий момент вообще представляет. По итогу он просто сказал себе, что он лидер, что ему следует не боятся и ему следует вести всех за собой. Его шаг – всегда первый. Но при виде ответного кольца он просто не смог совладать с эмоциями. Со слезами на глазах он накинулся на Бёрта, повалил его на пол, прижался к нему и начал плакать в плечо.

— Да! Да! Я согласен! Какой же ты дурак! – громко говорил Свен через всхлипы.  
Бёрт не слышал ни оваций, ни поздравлений, которые выкрикивали некоторые шляпники. Может краем уха он услышал то, что Шляпная Девочка снова потеряла сознание, но услышал он это только потому, что произошло это недалеко от него самого. В какой-то момент, он не знал в какой именно (слишком долго выходил из оцепенения) Кёртис начал похлопывать тихо плачущего Свена по плечу.

— Свен, мы на полу, – мягко говорил Бёрт.

— Я знаю. Дай мне ещё минуту. Меня ноги не держат, – бормотал Свенссон, продолжая время от времени всхлипывать. 

— Всё, несём её в медблок! – послышался чей-то голос. Краем глаза Бёрт увидел, как Леприкон и Ведьма уносят Шляпную девочку, которая всё никак не могла прийти в себя.

— Может пригласим её как свидетельницу? – в шутку предложил связист.

— Чтобы она умерла на нашей свадьбе? – посмеиваясь сквозь слёзы и привставая на руках, глядя на Бёрта спросил Свен.

— Да ну тебя. Вставай, у нас много работы, – говорил Бёрт, когда на его уме была только подготовка к свадьбе.

_Дополнительный диалог, который на самом деле должен был быть в новогоднем драббле, но не сложилось, поэтому пусть просто будет как дополнительный материал к этому драбблу._

Кэрол стояла напротив него с её обычным холодным выражением лица.

— Бёрт, я боюсь, что нам пора признаться друг другу, – говорила она ровно и спокойно, почти что равнодушно.

— В том, что мы… – начал невозмутимо говорить связист, когда его перебили: 

— Мы друзья, Бёрт. Мы друзья, – кивнув головой с некой горечью в голосе признала сей грустный факт Кросс.

— О Боже. Мне жаль, – без какого-либо удивления в голосе с ничего не выражающим лицом ответил Кёртис.

— Ничего страшного. – два раза несильно похлопала его по плечу Кэрол. – Пойдём, я помогу тебе выбрать кольцо.

Они оба направились в заказной отсек, чтобы выбрать, купить и доставить с Земли на орбитальную станцию пару обручальных колец.


End file.
